Voleur volé
by magyk-celte
Summary: Quand le célébre voleur oublie un point essentielle: la prudance, qu'arrive-t-il? C'est ma première première fic. KradxDasu La fic a été beta readé par kangle


Titre: Voleur volé

Auteur: magyk-celte (moi)

Beta Reader: kangle (que je remercie beaucoup: Merci t'es un ange ^^)

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Les personnages de D.N-Angel appartiennent à Yukiru Sugisaki

Couple: KradxDaisuké N.

Note: C'est la première fois que j'écris une fic alors j'espère que ça vous plaira. Et pour fêté ça j'ai pris un couple spécial, j'ai choisi Daisuké et Krad. Mais je les ai aussi choisis parce-que je n'est trouvée aucune fic sur eux en français, alors je me suis dis que ça pouvait être marrant. (Krad est OOC, j'ai pas réussi à garder son caractère d'origine mais pour les autres ça devrait être bon)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Voleur volé

Une ombre se glissa le long du mur pour ne pas être repérée. Elle se renfonça plus dans l'ombre que créait la nuit, alors qu'un groupe de policiers passait en courant. L'ombre se permit un petit rire avant de reprendre sa route. Elle pénétra dans le musée plongé dans la pénombre. Tout était silencieux. Encore un bon point. Elle se déplaça sans bruit sur le carrelage de la pièce et se rendit dans la salle qui l'intéressait.

Arrivée à l'entrée de cette dernière elle s'avança vers le centre et l'ombre fut éclairée par les rayons de la lune, ils révélèrent un adolescent de 17 ans aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux améthyste. Il était habillé de vêtements entièrement noirs composés d'un T-shirt aux manches ¾ et d'un bermuda décoré par de nombreuses sangles. Par dessus il avait une longue veste en cuir noir sans manche qui lui arrivait aux pieds, ceux-ci étaient chaussés par des bottes de sécurité noires elles aussi pleines de sangles et lacées. Des mitaines courtes en cuir noir recouvraient ses mains fines qui tenaient une petite statue en forme de lapin. Le jeune homme posa ses yeux sur la statue et s'accorda son deuxième rire de la soirée. Mais une voix le pressa.

''- Tu devrais te dépêcher. Plus vite tu auras fini mieux se sera. J'ai pas envie de rencontrer Hiwatari ou pire Krad''

''- T'inquiète, Daisuké. Je maitrise la situation.''

''- Alors grouille.''

Le jeune homme pressé par Daisuké s'avança encore de quelques pas et entreprit, grâce à ses dons de voleur expert, de remplacer le magnifique bracelet d'argent sculpté par la statue. Il avait le bracelet dans la main et s'apprêtait à partir quand une voix, qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre, s'éleva dans le vide:

- Alors Dark, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore à venir voler dans ce musée?

- Ah, Krad, dit le jeune homme en se retournant pour tomber face à face avec un jeune homme blond vêtue entièrement de blanc. Une longue mèche de cheveux qui arrivait au sol barrait le visage du dénommé Krad.

- Oh...change un peu de disque tu veux.

Le blond le regarda avec intensité et ses yeux se mirent à briller: il n'avait pas l'air content du tout.

- Dark, dit-il en s'avançant d'un pas. Cette fois-ci...je vais gagner. Et il s'élança tout d'un coup sur le brun. Ce dernier fit volt-face et s'enfuit d'une course rapide.

''-A par ça tu maitrises la situation, hein?'' interrogea Daisuké.

''- Oh! C'est bon!''

Après plusieurs tours et détours le jeune homme se retrouva dans le parc du musée. Il crut avoir semé son poursuivant mais peine perdue le blond se trouvait à deux mètres de lui. Dark était gêné par le bracelet qui rendait sa main moite. Il décida donc de le mettre à son poignet.

''- Dark c'est pas prudent, ce bijoux est tout de même une œuvre des Hikari.''

''- Ça va pas me tuer.'' rassura l'aîné.

''- Si tu le dit.'' soupira le plus jeune.

Mais quelques minutes après le brun s'arrêta net. Le jeune homme en blanc, qui le suivait de près, faillit lui rentrer dedans. Surpris il contourna son antithèse avec méfiance, après tout c'était Dark le voleur fantôme il fallait rester sur ses gardes. Quand il se trouva devant Dark il vit le visage de ce dernier empli de souffrances.

- C'est encore une de tes plaisanteries, Dark.

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il avait mal. Quelque chose s'attaquait à sa structure moléculaire, son A.D.N se changeait! Un courant d'air l'enveloppait. Et d'un coup ses cheveux noirs devinrent rouges et ses yeux marron rouge. Il rapetissait, il avait maintenant la taille d'un adolescent de 14 ans. Il était redevenu Daisuké! Le jeune garçon avait ses yeux agrandis de surprise. De un, il était redevenu lui-même sans avoir vu Riku et de deux Krad se trouvait devant lui, lui aussi surpris, mais ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter ou le tuer. Dark au fond de Daisuké était aussi surpris que les deux autres.

Ce fut l'ange blanc qui se ressaisit le premier. Il se pencha sur le collégien et planta son regard dans les yeux marron rouge du cadet. Le plus jeune était fasciné par les yeux d'or de l'ange. Il ne réagit pas lorsque Krad posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Daisuké agrandit les yeux de stupeur et le blond partit en déployant ses ailes blanches.

''- Eh oh! Daisuké! Réagit bon sang!'' appela l'ange déchut.

''- …''

''- DAISUKÉ!''

''- Ou...oui...''

''- Ça va?''

''- Heu...je crois''

''- Enfin Krad a toujours était...étrange. Aeum.''

Daisuké n'avait pas bougé tout le long de l'échange.

''- Bon il est parti maintenant. Je devrais peut-être t'écouter la prochaine fois.''

''- Tout ça à cause de ce bracelet.'' Le garçon leva son poignet à la hauteur de ses yeux et...il ne vit rien, le bracelet n'y était plus!

''- Ce...ce con nous l'a pris quand il t'a embrassé!'' s'étouffa Dark.

Alors que Dark continuait à pester après Krad, Daisuké posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres: cela n'avait pas était désagréable.

* * *

Personnellement je suis assez contente de ma fic (je l'adore ˆˆ).

Enfin c'est mon avis et j'aimerais bien avoir le votre. Avez-vous aimé ou pas, donnez-moi votre avis. Je prends tout, les bonnes comme les 'mauvaises' critiques.

J'aimerais pouvoir pouvoir améliorer mon style alors reviews s'il vous plais.

Bye et peut-être à une prochaine fois.


End file.
